Run♪ for Jumping! (Song)
Run♪ for Jumping! was performed by Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki (Dressing Pafé) from i☆Ris. It is the insert song from the anime PriPara in which Saki, Yuuki and Azuki voiced Toudou Shion, Leona West and Dorothy West respectively. Performers *Yamakita Saki *Wakai Yuuki *Shibuya Azuki Lyrics Romaji= Deawanakutcha hajiman'nakatta! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Kon'na ni mo Wa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin' shichau Days (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Nami ni notteke notteke Non Stop shichiten hakki no Rock'n Roll (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte hitori ja okosenai! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Tokubetsuna fīringu kanjiru ndayo Waratte, okotte, naichatte, hajikete Shion/Dorothy Sutēji wo tsukutteku Sēshun no chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte FRIENDS! (Hai tatchi!) Issēno~de JUMP! Toman'nai nda, ose ose mūdomeiku! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Ikiatari battari de Goin' our way (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Masa ni hakushiki! Seijitsu! Shōjiki! Ekishasan'yū de Rock'n Roll (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte issho nara okotchau! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Koseiteki passhon no tenshon wo mikkusu Makkusu! Jōseki! Rirakkusu! Doresshingu! Igo yoroshiku! Dorothy/Leona Sō, zutto ne! Daisukina chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi! Hi! High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hai tatchi!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte tokubetsu FRIENDS! (Yes! Yes! We are friends!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (High-Jump!) So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (Pa Pa Pa Pa!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (JUMP!) |-|Kanji= 出逢わなくっちゃ始まんなかった！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) こんなにもWa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin'しちゃうDays (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 波にノッテケノッテケNon Stop　七転八起のRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことってひとりじゃ起こせない！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) トクベツなフィーリング感じるんだよ 笑って、怒って、泣いちゃって、ハジけて 景色(ステージ)をつくってく セーシュンのチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってFRIENDS！(ハイタッチ！) イッセーノ〜でJUMP！ 止まんないんだ、押せ押せムードメイク！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) イキアタリバッタリでGoin' our way (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) まさに博識！ 誠実！ 正直！ 益者三友でRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことって一緒なら起こっちゃう！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 個性的パッションのテンションをミックス マックス！定石！リラックス！ドレッシング！ イゴよろしく！そう、ずっとね！ 大好きなチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！ (Hi！Hi！Hi！High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(ハイタッチ！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってトクベツFRIENDS！ (Yes！Yes！We are friends！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(High-Jump！) So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(Pa Pa Pa Pa！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(JUMP！) Video Category:I☆Ris Songs Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 Releases Category:Songs by Yamakita Saki Category:Songs by Wakai Yuuki Category:Songs by Shibuya Azuki